2 Fan girls, and 2 hot guys
by Who-Said-I-Was-Human
Summary: What happens when you mix 2 hot cartoon guys with 2 crazy girls? Wow, scary thought. Ah well, it should be good. Summary stinks.
1. Chapter 1

Been having mood swings all day, was in a silly mood. Desided I should put up a story

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Tori, who is in fact muah! And I would think that Alicia would own herself (XiaolinFireGirl) but oh well, she obviously gave me permission to put her in my loverly story here.

And just so you know, there is no way that I actually write like this, I just did... Sort of... It makes no sense, but boy was it fun to write.

---------------------------------------

"Lyk o-m-g!!!!" "You're kidding, that's him?" "It has to be him, who else would it be?" "I don't know, all that I know is that that's..." Who was that? CHO MY GOD! IT'S TORI AND ALICIA. Sorry, I forgot to mention that I have problems.

So, as Tori was saying... "I don't know, all that I know is that that's... RAI!!" "Okay, what the heck is going on here? And who are you two?" "CHO MY GOD! HE'S TALKING TO US!" Of course, that was Alicia, seeing as she really wants to marry this guy. "Okay... You're... Weird." Rai muttered, looking around for someone that could help out.

And as if on cue, Jack spicer came flying into the picture. "Miss me?" He asked, looking at Rai for only a moment, before his gaze turned to both Alicia and Tori. "O M G, JACK SPICER!!!" Tori suddenly shouted, eyes wide. "Oh come on! Rai is WAY cooler then Jack!" Alicia said suddenly. "NO WAY, Jack is the coolest charector, no exceptions."

At that, both Rai and Jack were looking quite interested, loving the fact that two girls were screaming over who was more awesome. "Hey, wan't some popcorn?" Rai suddenly asked, holding a bag of popcorn out to Jack, who was now sitting in a lawn chair next to Rai, enjoying the show. "Of course." Jack replied, taking a handful of popcorn.

But instead of eating it, he tossed it all at Alicia and Tori, who were now involved in something of a fist fight. Tori looked over at Jack, shrieking quietly when Alicia poked her in the stomach. "Dooonn't I'm ticklish!" She whined, but stopped when she saw that Jack had something to say.

"I know you two are a little busy, but is there any chance you could tell us where a good pizza place is?" He asked, looking straight at Tori, who blushed furiously, but did not look away.

"Erm, yeah, there's a pizza place just down the street... They do little designs with the pepporoni sometimes... Usually hearts." Alicia said, batting her eyelashes furriously at Rai. Rai shrugged, he had not known there was a pizza place around here, even though he should have, because he just should have.

"Cheas!" Jack shouted, jumping up. "I'm hungry, let's get pizza." He said, stretching slightly. "And you two ladies... Erm." He didn't recal them giving their names. "Alicia!" Alicia piped up, still staring at Rai. "Tori!" Tori said cheerfully, looking only at Jack. "Yes yes, Tori and Alicia, you should accompany me." He then finished.

"I'm not going unless Rai goes!" Alicia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, and sticking her nose in the air. "Oh, come on, don't be like that." Tori said, walking over to Jack and standing a little too close. "No, no, it's fine." Rai said, looking at Alicia like she was a little weird. "I'll go." He added, though he wasn't sure why he was going to go have pizza with two crazy girls and one of his enemies.

"Well, isn't that great." Jack said, starting to walk towards the direction in which he thought the pizza place was. (Hes too awesome to go the wrong way so...) Soon after, Alicia and rai were following after, Tori sticking to his side the whole time.

After only a short walk, they reached a place called: Clay-Is-Ugly Pizza . Rai looked around, the walk had been so short, that he was amazed that he had never seen this place from the temple. He turned around to see if he could see the temple. And in fact, he could. It was about 20 steps away. Now why hadn't he noticed that?

He shrugged, and continued inside, followed by Alicia (who was once again batting her eyelashes furiously), then Jack and Tori, who were gazing at eachother lovingly.

After they were inside, the chose a small table by the window. Tori and Jack on one side, both looking at eachother with googly eyes. And Alicia and Rai on the other.

Rai just realized that he was finally starting to like having this girl chasing after him so much, so he looked over at her. Giving one of those smiles that could make all the girls faint. And Alicia almost did, but not before... Oh no. They should NOT have picked a window seat.

------------------------------------------

TBC

Of you never know, it might not be.

-WSIWH

(Who-Said-I-Was-Human)

( (Vic)Tori(ya) )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter

Okay, so the beginning of this chap is pretty stupid and pointless, but oh well.

I'm sure you guys'll love the end.

Let's take a quick peek at the last chapter:

Rai just realized that he was finally starting to like having this girl chasing after him so much, so he looked over at her. Giving one of those smiles that could make all the girls faint. And Alicia almost did, but not before... Oh no. They should NOT have picked a window seat.

----------------------------------------

Okay, so, take a guess. What's the worst thing that could happen? I don't know either, but oh well. At the moment, that doesn't really matter.

Back to the story.

So, the person that was outside the window was... DUN DUN DUN... None other then the one, the only, Chase Young! And he in fact was staring in the window, man, if looks could kill.

Rai ducked down almost immediately, pulling Alicia under the table with him. "Hey baby-girl, you're gonna have to stay here for a bit, kay?" He said, sounding as if he was going to have to fight Chase. All the while, Alicia still looked like she would faint. But now it was because of being called baby-girl.

She still looked to be in shock, but none the less gave a tiny nod, as they both sat back up.

But what did they find? Well, they found Jack and Tori liplocking. Yes, right there. Right in front of Chase. Of course, it looked like both Jack and Tori had forgotten about their little visitor, and were only paing attention to each other.

As Alicia looked around the room, to see a bunch of giggling girl watching Jack and Tori's every move. Ooo-ing, and Ah-ing while making cute little faces.

"Ahem!" Rai said quietly, his eye twitching slightly. "Would you two... LOOK AWAY FROM EACH OTHER FOR MORE THEN TWO SECONDS?!?!" He shouted, causing all those giggling girls to turn away, looking a bit shocked.

At that Tori and Jack were blown back to the present and immediately turned their heads in the direction of Alicia and Rai. "Heh..." Jack muttered, while Tori blushed a crimson red. "Oops..." She said quietly.

It was only then that everyone remembered about Chase, so all of them immediately looked out the window, only to see that he was no where to be seen. That is, until they heard a voice from behind them.

Rai and Jack spun around quickly, while Tori and Alicia glanced at each other before also turning to face Chase. "What do you want?" Rai asked through clenched teeth, though his gaze turned to one of annoyance after Jack said, "Yeah, we were in the middle of something important."

Alicia and Tori glanced at each other one more time, their expressions one of exasperation. This was what they get for falling in love with the two hottest guys on earth, I suppose.

"Why I was only here to see what two, supposably mortal enemies, could be doing at a pizza place together." Chase replied, his expression empty.

"What are you talking about, we're not here together! We just happened to be... Sitting... At the same... Table." Rai muttered, finding no excuse to why he was in fact at a place, ready to eat Pizza with Jack Spicer.

"Ah, that's interesting." Chase said shortly, glancing at Tori and Alicia before he abruptly turned around, heading towards the door.

"What the heck was that about?" Alicia piped up, watching as the door swung shut.

"I have no idea." Rai replied, eyes still not leaving the place where Chase had once stood.

"Well, I'm not exactly hungry anymore." Jack said quickly, standing up. "Are you?" He asked, turning to Tori, who shook her head, still looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah, me neither." Alicia said, before they all looked at Rai to see what he would say. "Hey! I'm still hungry!" He said, looking at the others.

"Let's go." Jack said, walking towards the door, Tori following quickly after, glancing back to look at Alicia.

Rai looked over at Alicia, though upon seeing her expression, he gave up. "Fine! Let's go!" He muttered, only to have Alicia give a high-pitched giggle before running out of the pizza place,with him reluctantly following after.

Upon reaching the Xiaolin temple, Tori and Jack were standing way too close for comfort, and Rai and Alicia kept glancing lovingly at each other when they thought the other was not looking.

"I should probably go..." Jack mumbled, his hand now hold Tori's tightly. Tori looked at him, her green eyes filled with a silent plead for him to stay.

Rai and Alicia both turned to the other two, each glancing at each other once more before Rai said something, "Erg, go ahead and stay. But if you try something, I warn you, it will NOT be pretty."

Tori's expression changed to one of great happiness, and Jack's also seemed to get a bit lighter.

All of the sudden, Tori seemed to get a little annoyed at both Alicia and Rai. "I'll be right back." She whispered in Jack's ear, slipping her hand from his grip.

"Alicia..." She said, walking behind her friend. "I'm going to give you a tip." She continued. "Get on with it!" And with that, she shoved her towards Rai, who instinctively caught her.

"Erm..." Alicia muttered, before her lips were covered with Rai's.

Of course, we all want this to be a nice happy place to stop. But I'm afraid this doesn't work like that, so... Yeah.

Just then, Kimiko came storming out of the temple. "No Omi! You don't need to come! I'll be fine!" She shouted, turning back to look at the little cheese-ball that was following after her. Omi let out a sigh and walked back inside the temple.

It was only then that Kimiko saw... Who was that? Jack Spicer? What was he doing there? And wait, there was a girl with him... She had dark red hair and green eyes. Wait, are they holding hands?

And of course, the black haired girl started to walk towards Jack, just then seeing another girl, kissing a boy, who was that boy? Oh no, that was NOT Raimundo, was it? It was.

Kimiko almost immediately broke down sobbing, just loud enough for Jack and the others to hear. "Kim?" Rai asked softly, turning to look at the place where she now lay crumpled on the ground. "Kim..." He muttered again, before looking at Alicia once more.

------------------------------------

Wasn't that lovely? I sure think so.

Oh, and the whole thing with Chase, I'm thinking of making him... Never mind. You're gonna have to wait.

-VicToriya

(WSIWH)

(Who-Said-I-Was-Human)


End file.
